Chapter 1 Our Moonlit Paridise
by TinyCherub
Summary: Just a simple account of what I think happened in-between books!


**This chapter is based on the part where Katniss had come back from the area for the first time but not yet even gone on the victory tour, and the basics you need to know is this is a part that**

He'd been under the water for a minute now, I was getting worried. But just when I was at my limit, he surfaced, not even creating a single ripple. He smiled at me and I returned the smile without hesitation. Gale was my friend, this is what I told myself, but who was I fooling? Not even the mindless citizens of the Capitol. I shuddered, thinking of the weeks, imprisoned in the house of nightmares, the arena that was the death cause of so many. I shuddered again, I could have died in the bloodbath, within the first ten minutes. A third shudder full of repulse ran through me. I was shaking so hard now that Gale turned to me, worry in his dark eyes.

"Hey Catnip, what's up?" I slowly turned my head to Gale, avoiding his eyes and frantically trying to blink away the warm tears that had suddenly sprang from my eyes. I tried to talk, to tell him I was fine, but all that came out of my my dry mouth was a choking sound, then a sob, soon enough I was laying my head on Gales shoulder, sobbing fit to burst. Suddenly I sprang up, wondering how I got into this position in the first place, I looked into his eyes, an endless, bottomless pit, hatred for the capitol, yet undying love and concern for me. My next move was completely irrational. I slid my head back onto his chest and lay there, he didn't protest, and I didn't feel like moving, the next few hours became timeless. We lay there, the sun slowly making its way across the orange and pink streaked sky. Casting a reflection across the silver water. I would have happily laid there all day, curled up in Gales arms, but Gale had other ideas, after about two hours, he sat up straight, I rolled off him, landing on the floor with a thud. I realized I was no longer wet. The sun had dried us in the time we were here, we'd been here for that long? I felt the lump of my bow and arrows under me and gingerly sat up, hoping for game to come by, i was not disappointed.

"No!" Just as i was about to shoot a duck, gale's voice rang out, hard and forceful. I turned "That's Rory's duck!" he explained.

"Then how'd it get in here?" I wondered out loud, i squared my shoulders and pushed further "And how'd you recognise it?"

The sound saved him from having to answer. An animal crashing through the woods. We grabbed the duck and hid behind a nearby rock- we needn't have worried.

"Duck? Duck?" It was Rory, no doubt "Duck!" And he was worried.

Me and Gale materialised from behind the rock. And the duck. Rory was all but beside himself

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod Duck! You're ok Duck!" He said, embracing the creature.

"And only just too! Katniss nearly shot him! If I hadn't recognised him at the last second, he would have been a goner!" Gale talked fast- but the stern brotherly edge was still detectable in his voice.

"Duck?" I spluttered, "Ducks his name?" I was pissing myself with laughter.

"Its a very fine name for one of sorts." said Rory indignantly. I didn't answer, I was laughing too hard, silently shaking, tears running down my cheeks. My mouth permanently turned upwards at the corners.

"Lets get home Katniss, It's been a long day, and you must be tired." I was upset at his tone, as if talking to an infant. But I didn't object to his suggestion. As i was trailing home, I noticed that people were avoiding me, adults pulling their children away from the windows, people going to great lengths not to brush me as they strolled past- no, not strolled, they were tense, worried, hard, expressionless. I grew more and more wary of the people i was passing. I soon got lost, as I was concentrating on the growingly strange behaviour of those around me, and as one street is not unlike the next. i blundered around, it was growing dark, the pink streaks vanishing from the sky. when I finally found myself somewhere familiar, it was ten o'clock (I heard the clock and counted ten tolls). I carefully took my way home. i got home and when I got there, realized why people had taken such care to avoid me. The presidents black sleek car, sitting there. I know I was silly but at the time I felt as if the cars intentions were to pounce at me, to bite me and never release its lock, as to make sure of the fact I was dead... I never realised that these intentions belonged to the person waiting inside my house. Not until it was too late.

"Hello Katniss" The president...


End file.
